<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhodesian Bareback by Sheepyboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319933">Rhodesian Bareback</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy'>Sheepyboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Africa, Anal Sex, Angst, Black Character(s), Black Male Character, Bondage, British, British Character, British Empire, British Politics, British stiff upper lips, Class Differences, Closeted Character, Colonialism, Dominance, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Imperialism, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Period Typical Attitudes, Sexual Repression, Short One Shot, South Africa, Spanking, Tea, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Colonial-era South Africa, Cecil Rhodes has needs...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecil Rhodes/Original Male character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhodesian Bareback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cape Colony, South Africa 1893</p><p>"So little done, so much to do." </p><p>Cecil Rhodes had returned to office in the only post big enough for him - as prime minister of Cape Colony. Here, he lavishly entertained Dutch and British inhabitants of the area and eminent visitors of all nationalities. Everything he undertook was on a massive scale.<br/>
Rhodes’s patience had begun to wear thin even already, firstly because he knew his health was precarious and secondly, because of the need he had. Not just to see the Empire expand further. A need of different kind. One which gentlemen dared not to speak of in Victorian society.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. Rhodes raised an eyebrow. "Come in."</p><p>The door opened and a young black man entered the office.<br/>
Rhodes smiled. "Congratulations Jeremiah, on a job well done," he said, referring to the diamond mine operations. "You carried out the assignment flawlessly.<br/>
"Thankyou sir," Jeremiah replied.<br/>
Rhodes purred under his breath, his eyes savouring the young man – the skin as black as ebony, powerful build, chiselled features, and immediately felt his cock harden.</p><p>Goddammit, goddammit. Shit, shit, fucking shit...can't wait.</p><p>"Minister Rhodes? Do you require something else of me sir?" Jeremiah enquired, knowing exactly what the answer would be.</p><p>"I need to be punished, Jeremiah. I need you." Rhodes groaned, as the much stronger man approached him. </p><p>"Vir die beswil van die Britse Ryk."</p><p>"Always." Rhodes hastily unbuttoned and pulled down his trousers and underwear.</p><p>Suddenly he felt the powerful man's chest push against his back. He moaned as Jeremiah's cock moved up against the small of his back before he moved it further down; the wide, blunt head pressed in between his cheeks, against his entrance, and then Jeremiah thrust in, hard. Rhodes grunted, full, Jeremiah leant down harder, pushing in deeper...Rhodes thrust back against him, still pressed to the desk and tense.<br/>
Jeremiah cursed and insulted him in Afrikaans some more. Rhodes squeezed his eyes shut even before his punisher hit the spot inside and made him cry out. Fuck, Jeremiah was cold, composed, and brutal, his large cock was slamming into his ass faster as Rhodes gripped the desk so tight his fingernails turned white. It hurt like hell but it Christ, it felt amazing at the same time... He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he came, his cum spraying across the desk and some of it across the papers he'd been reading.</p><p>Moments later, Jeremiah came, filling the imperialist's arse with his seed.</p><p>Cecil Rhodes gasped for breath. "Ahh...have I been punished enough?"</p><p>"Oh no sir. Me thinks die white man needs punishing some more," Jeremiah grinned, removing something from a cupboard. </p><p>Leather cuffs were produced and buckled onto Rhodes' wrists. And just as quickly, those cuffs were hooked to the back of his neck. He barely had time to register how helpless and pathetic they made him feel before a chair was moved and Rhodes was dumped unceremoniously across Jeremiah's lap. The first blow came down on his bare, vulnerable arse and Rhodes squirmed. Jeremiah's grip around his prey's waist tightened. There was no way he was going to allow him to fall off of his lap. Rhodes gasped in pain and an instant later the second stinging slap landed, then others followed.<br/>
Rhodes whimpered and sobbed and hot, wet tears ran down his face. Jeremiah's spanking technique was a masterpiece of pain. Within a minute or two, the bound prime minister was weeping openly. At last the blows stopped. Rhodes' entire body went limp and he felt large fingers tenderly caressing his poor, punished buttocks. A few moments later, Jeremiah removed the leather cuffs and helped Rhodes to stand.</p><p>"Minister Rhodes, you have been punished enough for today."</p><p>"T-thankyou," came the breathless reply. "You'll get that scholarship I promise. And the money."</p><p>"When do I sail for England?"</p><p>"Soon...I promise."</p><p>"And the others?"</p><p>"They'll get theirs too."</p><p>Jeremiah smiled. "You good man, Minister Rhodes." He exited the office, leaving the exhausted prime minister to compose himself.<br/>
Rhodes poured himself a cup of tea. His hands were trembling and his lower body was racked with pain. A wave of nausea briefly struck him, before he finally began to calm down. His needs had been met once more. But next week, he'd want it all again.</p><p>"For the good of the British Empire," he said.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>